It wont be like this for long
by lexzieluver2010
Summary: Ross opened his eyes slowly, wanting to know what was going on, and came face to face with his little angel. He smiled softly at how beautiful she was. An exact replica of the woman sleeping next to him. A Ross & Emma fic, my second friends one! Please R
1. Chapter 1

My seconds FRIENDS fic! This was supposed to be a oneshot, but it's turning out longer than I intended so I'm posting it in parts. This is a fic mainly about Ross and Emma. It has Rachel in it, but focuses on the father-daughter relationship. I got the idea for this from the song, "It Wont Be Like This For Long" by Darius Rucker (one of my favorite songs)

Enjoy!

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

Something was tickling his nose.

Ross opened his eyes slowly, wanting to know what was going on, and came face to face with his little angel. He smiled softly at how beautiful she was. An exact replica of the woman sleeping next to him. "Emma, sweetie, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" He questioned, rubbing a hand down her back soothingly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it was 4:29 A.M.

She shakes her head, causing some of her honey colored hair to fall in her face. She really was a mini-Rachel. But as she grew older, she was beginning to show some of his qualities as well. Like brains. At four years old, she was already so smart, and he wasn't just saying that because she was his kid.

Emma twisted a little, pulling some of the covers a tad bit lower. Ross quickly realized both he and Rachel were.."exposed" underneath the blankets. He really hoped she didn't plan on sleeping in here with them.

"Hey Em," He whispered, getting her attention once again. He could tell from the far away look in her eyes, something was bothering her. "How about you go and lay back down, and I'll be in there in just a sec to tuck you in again. Ok?"

She gave him a small smile and scooted off the bed. She stumbled a little bit when her feet hit the ground and Ross's hand shot out to steady her. He watched as she left the room and then turned to stare at the beautiful woman next to him. His lobster. His wife and the mother of his child. And Hopefully, soon they would have another little one. After a year and a half of marriage, they decided it was a good time to start trying for another baby. Plus it was all Emma could talk about for the past couple months.

Carefully, so he wouldn't wake her, he crawled out of bed. He grabbed the pajama pants and tshirt he had been wearing the night before and pulled them on, hiding his naked body. He quietly slipped out of the room and down the hall of their new house. Well, they had been living there for almost a year, but it was still a big step from the apartment and still sometimes seemed new to the three of them. He nearly laughed as he remembered the day Monica had called with news that a house just a block away was now for sale. Rachel had been estatic to live so close to her best friend again. And while that was great, Ross was just happy to be buying a house with Rachel. All of his dreams were really coming true.

He entered Emma's room. He still couldn't believe that nearly the whole room was done in tinkerbell, but then again, he should have seen that coming, considering how obsessed Emma was with the little cartoon fairy.

He sat down on her bed, where she was already laying, eyes halfway open, staring at him. He gave her an encouraging smile and kissed her cheek. As he pulled the covers up to her shoulders, he asked," Emma, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wong, Daddy." She replied in the sweetest, softest voice.

He chuckled a bit at how she still sometimes had trouble with her "R"'s. Hearing her father laugh, caused her to let out a small giggle. Her laugh made his heart melt. It really was the most beautiful sound ever. They sat there for a little while, Emma's hand in his.

"I don't wanna go to school."

Ah. How could he have forgotten about that? Emma started preschool today and for about a month, it was all Emma could talk about. But now Ross was realizing, for the past week, she hadn't said anything else about it. Rachel was another story. Nearly every night this week, she had cried, not wanting this day to come. She wasn't ready for Emma to grow up, and neither was he really, but he went through this with Ben and he could make it another time, right?

"Why Sweetie? You'll love it. I know you'll be the smartest in your class." That made her smile a little, but she remained quiet. "Hey I thought you loved learning."

She stuck her bottom lip out and gave him her best pout, "Well why can't I stay with you? You awe smawt Daddy. You can teach me!" Her smile grew at her new idea.

He couldn't help but smile again. She was just too cute sometimes. "We already bought all your school stuff, "He pointed near her door, where her blue and purple Tinkerbell backpack sat. He glanced back at her and she shrugged a little. "Emma," He started, "trust me, you're going to love it. Now, you need to get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow and remember, you promised me you'd be strong for mommy. She needs you too. " She nodded and he bent to give her one last kiss. "Goodnight, angel."

"Goodnight, Daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. First off, thank you for the reviews! They mean alot to me! This is still just my second FRIENDS fic, so I'm still pretty nervous and every comment means so much!

Disclaimer: I only own FRIENDS in my dreams

So here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

_Little Learners_

Ross stared at the colorful sign infront of him. The words were painted in bright pink and blue. In the corners of the sign, someone had painted different objects, like blocks and balloons. Soon he felt a smaller hand slip into his and turned.

Rachel gave him a sad smile before burying her head in his shoulder. He barely even noticed his arms wrapping around her, it had become such a habit. Emma stared up at them and he tried to give her his best encouraging smile. The smile disapeared though when he felt a tiny bit of moisture on his neck.

"Hey." He lifted her chin with his finger and saw the few tears slowly sliding down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, sliding a hand down her face and wiping away the few tears. "It's just...It's happening too soon."

Ross nodded and held her tighter. "It'll get easier." He placed a hand on the small of her back and gently rubbed. "Just wait, you'll see how much she'll love it." He looked at Emma and smiled again. "Won't you Em?"

She hesitated then replied with a simple "yes". She would, Ross knew she would. It would just take some time. Ross placed a loving kiss on Rachel's forehead and Rachel placed one on his cheek. Ross grinned. It was just one of their 'things'.

Rachel let go of Ross and bent down to talk to Emma. The sight amazed Ross. The love of his life and the miracle they had created. He watched as Rachel ran a shaky hand over Emma's hair, smoothing it out, telling her over and over how much she loved her. After so long, it was still hard to believe he had all this. He truely was lucky.

The door to the left of them opened and out walked a petite woman with long blonde curls and a bright smile. "Hi!" Her voice was soothing, perfect for working with small children. "I'm Mrs. Johnson. Niki Johnson."

Rachel stood and stared at the woman infront of her, a strange expression on her face. Ross noticing Rachel wasn't going to introduce herself, stepped forward and extended his hand. "Hi. I'm Ross Geller. This is Rachel and our daughter Emma."

"Nice to meet you, " She said after shaking Ross's hand and bent down next to Emma, "Emma. Hi. I'm Niki. I'm going to be your teacher." Emma smiled softly and politely said hi. "Oh, what a pretty backpack!" Niki exclaimed, "You like tinkerbell too?" Emma nodded. "I love tinkerbell!" That got a bigger smile out of his daughter.

Ross noticed Rachel hovering close by watching their every move as the two continued to talk about tinkerbell. "Rach." He whispered.

She finally tore he eyes from them and looked at him, "What?" He raised his eyebrows and shot her a look. "What? I'm just curious. This woman is going to be taking care of our daughter. "She whispered back.

"Well ease up a bit, Rach. She seems really nice." Rachel stared down at the ground and he saw her shoulder droop a little. "Rach? She's not going to replace you."

She looked at him again and shrugged, "I know." A sigh escaped her lips. "I'm just going to miss her."

"I know. I am too." He squeezed her hand and they turned their attention back to the other two. Niki was just standing up and sending a smile their way.

"Well how about we head inside and check our your classroom, Emma?" She smiled and opened the door.

Ross glanced down at Emma and a saw a bit of hestitaiton in her eyes. He didn't need Rachel to see that. She would probably load her up in the car and take off without looking back. "Um, actually, I need a minute with Emma first."

Niki nodded and Rachel looked at him. He smiled at her telling her it was ok. She seemed to understand and finally walked into the building with Niki.

Once they were alone, Ross bent down and grabbed Emma's tiny hands. "Em, you're going to be fine." She swayed their hands from side to side just listening. "Your teacher seemed nice, didn't she?" Emma nodded, but didn't say anything. "I love you, Em."

"I love you too," She replied in her tiny, sweet voice and kissed his cheek. She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around him. His arms wrapped around her as well. He knew they couldn't stay out there for long or Rachel would come looking. So he finally let go and kissed her nose, eanring him a giggle from her, before standing. He extended his hand and she took it, staring up at him. "Ready?"

She grasped his hand a tad bit tighter, but smiled. "Yes daddy. I'm weady."


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, thanks for the review guys!

Dislclaimer: I do NOT own FRIENDS, just the idea of this story and the computer I'm typing it on.

So this chapter doesn't have any of Emma in it. Sorry. It's pretty much just a filler. But it does have Ross & Rachel. And who doesn't love that?

Enjoy!

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

Walking through the double wooden doors, Ross smiled. He didn't get to come here as often, so whenever he did, he couldn't help but smile. The smile was still glued on his face at he sat down at the big orange couch and a familiar face soon was next to him, also smiling. "Hey Gunther." Ross knew Gunther's hatred for him had finally disapeared. Well, most of it. He still had his bad days. But, a little birdy had told him Gunther was getting married. Of course the little birdy had been Pheobe, who had actually told Rachel, and then she told Ross, but still, Ross hadn't even known Gunther had been serious with anyone.

Before Ross could ask, Gunther spoke, "The usual?" After knowing and serving them for over a decade, Gunther knew basically all of their orders by heart.

Ross nodded and added, "Oh and the usual for Rachel too." Ross noticed Gunther's smile dropped a bit as he walked back to the counter to get their orders. Shrugging, he took a look around the place. It was amazing that not much about this place ever changed. Ross liked that. It still felt like home.

Gunther had returned with two cups and sat them down on the coffee table just as Rachel walked in. Gunther gave her a quick smile and quickly turned around before she could even say hi. Ross had to laugh at how shy the man still was around Rachel.

Rachel took a seat next to Ross and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey you," She whispered, laying her head on his chest.

Ross's heart skipped a beat. It was still unbelievable how after so long, those two words still had such an effect on each other. "Hey you." He said right back. One hand slid up and down her back while the other found one of her's. He linked their fingers together and brought her hand up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss there. "How was work?"

He felt Rachel sigh. "Fine. Just..long." She sighed again. "All I could think about was Emma." Ross just continued to rub her back and cuddle with her, listening. "I wondered what she was doing, if she misses me as much as I miss her. I even called a few times."

"Rach.." He turned to stare at her. "How many times did you call?" She just shrugged and said 'a few'. "Rach.."

"Fine!" She pulled away from him and sat up. Her fingers fiddled with the hem of her shirt. " I may have called more times.." She glanced away as he still stared at her and mumbled a bit.

"What? I couldn't quite hear that."

"Seven, ok?! I called seven times!" She fell back against the couch and covered her face with her hands.

"Seven times? Rachel!" Ross started to laugh.

"It's not funny Ross!" Rachel dropped her hands and glared at him. He continued to laugh. Rachel fought a smile and playfully slapped her husband on the leg. "Ross, quit!" She squealed as Ross wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

"I"ll teach you to hit me, woman!" His hands found her sides and began tickling. Her giggles filled the air as she squirmed and tryed to get out of his grasp. He just tickled her more and soon they were both laying on the couch, laughing. Ross knew people were staring, but he didn't care. He knew Rachel needed to laugh and smile.

"Ross!" Rachel couldn't stop giggling and nearly rolled off the couch. Ross's arm caught her and pulled her closer to him, her face inches from his. His hands finally came to a rest and her giggles died down, but the smile was still plastered on her face.

"Now," Ross started, "Are you going to abuse your husband anymore?" Rachel shook her head and kissed him. She groaned a bit as Ross shifted them so they were sitting up, but her head soon found his shoulder and she smiled again. This was another thing she loved about him. He always knew how to make her feel better.

"Hey," Ross said, getting her attention, "It's 2:30."

Rachel sat up and looked at the love of her life. He smiled and nodded. She squealed again as she jumped up and grabbed her purse. She anxiously waited for Ross to stand, then grabbed his hand. "Let's go get our daughter!"


End file.
